The Tale of a Traveler
by CreativeStar01
Summary: Magolor's story, starting with the events that leaded to Kirby's Return to DreamLand to Dream Collection. WARNING:contains spoilers of KRtDL.
1. Prologue: Ancient Artifacts

**Prologue :**Ancient Artifacts

Long ago, in a planet knew as Halcandra, there was an advanced civilization. One day, its habitants were attacked by a paladin knight. This knight called himself the greatest warrior in the galaxy, and he wasn't lying, he was really powerful. He terrorized Halcandra for ages, until the ancients decided to stop him for once and for all. They built fighting robots knew as Metal General and HR-D3, but both robots failed. Metal General, somehow, got desactivated by some mysterious force and HR-D3 was actually made to be operated by the general and no one else.

After the failure of the robots, they made an artificial comet, capable of granting wishes, that will be named Nova. When the comet was finally constructed, they asked to the clockwork to seal the knight in a crystal; and the wish was granted. And the menace of the warrior ended. And Nova disappeared in a distant dimension, far away from Halcandra.

Peace reigned in Halcandra, until an army of dark forces invade the planet, causing more destruction and suffering to the residents. So they decided to summon Nova once more. They built a spaceship capable of traveling through different dimensions, its design was similar to a boat and was called the Lor Starcutter.

When they summoned Nova, they wished to seal the leader of the army inside its own crown. Without their great leader, the invaders surrendered and never came back. The crown, known as the Mater Crown, possessed great power, but anyone who wears it will end possessed by the entity trapped inside. Knowing this, the ancients decided to give it, alongside the Lor, to Halcandra's greatest guardian, the four-headed dragon, Landia, who got into a dormant state until now…

**A/N: So this is my first story. I hope that you liked it. If you don't, well stop reading it.**

**Until next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: It's Calling Me

**I actually forgot to write this on the last chapter, so I'll do it now.**

**I don't own Kirby series**

**Chapter 1: It's calling me**

Deep on the debris of Egg Engines, a small blue guy passed floating like if it was his first time exploring the place. That guy was me, Magolor. I had always hid on the shadows, since I was just a baby, but now I wanted to wander around. I was floating in the outskirts of the destroyed town and I saw what I never expected to find. Outside the cold and dark structures of Egg Engines, there was an active volcano. I stared at the environment and its marvelous beauty. I decided to get closer and explore it, it might be dangerous, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I was getting closer and closer to the volcano. The temperature was getting higher and higher, but I'll not stop. As I get closer, a weird feeling on my mind was growing bigger. It was as if something was calling me, waiting for my arrival_. May be the heat is starting to affect my mind_ I thought. When I finally got to the feet of the volcano, I saw something buried on the ground. That thing was like the front of some sort of boat. _Dig it, I know you want to _a voiced echoed on my head, I shook my head like if I had not listened that and returned to my home.

Tonight I got a weird dream, I was on Haldera Volcano (the name of that volcano) and eight shiny green eyes were staring at me, judging me. Then they started attacking me. I started "running" away from them and I end on a light blue room with a giant screen that started elevating to the space. The last thing I saw was that on its screen were typed the words _Lor Starcutter_, or at least that was what I think.

On the next day, I was heading back to that volcano, with a shovel on my hands, still amazed that I'm doing this because of that dream from yesterday. It took me about two weeks excavating, but I finally finished. And I was right, it was some sort of boat, it had six oars, an emblem adorned with stars and a mast; but it also has a pair of wings on each side making it looked like a spaceship. I remembered that I heard a rumor about an ancient spaceship abandoned in one of the corners of this planet, I also heard that it was capable of opening interdimensional portals; and that it has its own mind and will choose its captain; I never believed it thought. Could this be the ship? Were all those legends truth? Did it choose me to be its captain?

I shook my head in deny and one last question came _what is the ship's name?_ The ship's name… I had never heard its name. What could it be? Suddenly a word pop on my mind _Lor,_ is that its name? Lor… Starcutter? That second word came smoothly after the other.

_Lor Starcutter_

It sounds like my name, Magolor. It's like if we had some sort of special bond. I wondered where was the entrance, when a door appeared in front of me. I got in and wandered around. It had many rooms, it had four training rooms, seven challenge rooms, two rooms with subgames, a bedroom, a kitchen, a bath room, and the control room, that has a big screen and a wheel.

"It looks a bit old, it could have some updates" I said to myself.

So the next day, I brought a tool box and several machine parts and started to work. Its old system was a bit complicated, but luckily I got an expertise on mechanics, I also knew few magic. I started replacing the wheel with a board. And next I placed jets underneath the wings and did other small changes. All this took two days, including the time cleaning it. I stepped back to admire its great glory. Then I entered to the control room to test it in a short ride. But first I checked its state, everything was fine and all the 120 energy spheres were there. I heard of this things too, those worked as the main energy source of every artifact in ancient times, I also heard a legend that talks about creatures that like to eat them, those were called sphere doomers.

I started to select the coordinates and press the button. Suddenly it elevated and shouted to the sky in a high speed. I was surprised of how fast it was. In a blink of an eye, I was already on the space. The screen showed me different planets and stars, they looked beautiful. Then the ship took me back to Halcandra. During the landing, on the window on the bedroom I saw, on the peak of the volcano, a four headed dragon with a golden crown. It may be Landia, Halcandra's guardian. And the crown on its top head most be the Master Crown, an ancient crown, capable of give limitless power to whoever wears it. I looked at the crown and my body shiver a bit like if something was wrong with it, but what could it be?

I truly enjoyed the ride and a new wish came to my heart. I want to explore the universe. And why not? I could use the Lor Starcutter. So after the ride I got home and started packing stuff and move them to Lor. On the next morning I left Halcandra. What kinds of adventures are waiting for me in the future?

**A/N: so this is actually the first chapter. Hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 2: Returning Part I

**Chapter 2: **Returning Part I

It had been a year since I left Halcandra, but now I had return. I had travel through many dimensions, I visited many planets and stars, I met many people and listened some legends and stories from them; my favorite story is about a little pink guy called Kirby, the hero of Dream Land on Planet Popstar, I wish I could meet him someday.

I saw amazing things on my trip, but also awful stuff. Some planets were in war and others attack the visitors. I hate people fighting. Why can everyone be friends? I wish I could stop all that hatred and violence, unluckily I can't.

I was on a dark room. I saw same eight green glowing eyes from that dream, but also a blue glowing eye above the others. They started shooting fire balls at me and for some reason I can't move. But when they were going to make the final blow, a pink blur appeared and defeated them. It smiled at me, or that's what I had think. Suddenly it disappeared as a giant claw hit me. I felt some attaching on my body and a great pain. I heard a monstrous roar. That roar was coming from me. I stared at my hands, but instead of find those mittens, I saw a pair of monstrous black hands. I was completely frozen by what I had discovered.I had been turned into a monster. Suddenly I woke up, all was a horrible nightmare.

I went to the bathroom and stared at my reflect. I looked completely normal. I washed my face and got to the kitchen. Maybe a midnight snack could help me to forget that bad dream. I started searching in the fridge. I took the milk and started looking for the cookies. I have a sweet tooth by the way. After having that midnight snack, I went back to my bed.

I was again on that dark room. I saw something glowing on the other side. I thought that it was those glowing eyes from the other dream, but it was only the blue one. It got closer and closer and it revealed to be a golden crown with a blue gem. It gently landed on my hands. Then all my surroundings changed, I was now in the middle of a war. I saw warriors fighting, collapsed buildings, children crying and total destruction. It was a complete catastrophe. I wanted to stop it. Suddenly the crown floated to my head and, to my surprise, there was no longer a war. Instead I saw a green prairie filled with beautiful flowers with different colors. Nearby it was a small village. Everything was so peaceful.

"What had happened here?" I asked to myself "that war... had disappeared, but how?" Then I remember that the crown was on my head. Could it be what had change all this? I grabbed the crown with my hands and lifted it above me and I was in the war again. Then I put it on my head and I was on the prairie.

"You notice that?" a voice said "What are you capable with me?"

"Is there someone else here? Can you show yourself?!" I asked a bit scared.

Then I heard few giggles " I'm just above you, I'm the crown." the voice said amused.

"T-the c-crown?"

"Don't be afraid I'm not harming you. You can trust me. Did you saw what we did together?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we. I, the crown, and you, the wearer. We can be a team! We can stop the fights! We can rule the entire universe together. You can..."

"Me...?"

"Of course. Please help me, save me, reclaim me! I need you!"

"What? Reclaim you?"

"Yes, go to Haldera Volcano and reclaim me from Landia. Please do it for me..."

And suddenly I heard the alarm clock and woke up.

I can't believed what I'm going to do. I'n going to the summit of Haldera Volcano, looking for a four headed dragon to take an ancient crown to make peace in the universe, crazy no? I finally found Landia, it stilled in a dormant state. I reached my hand closer to the crown. I was scared, my body was shivering and my heart was beating in a height speed. I wasn't sure about doing this.

"Do it!" a voice said, my voice,"Take it! It's the Master Crown... the source of limitless power. Take it!"

My hand then made contact with it.

"The key for a new peaceful universe is infront of me" I thought "With its unlimited power I will be invincible, but why only just make peace, why not conquer the universe, so then there would never be fights anymore."

I didn't know where that though came from but it maybe can be truth, if I conquer the universe, everyone will follow my orders, yes it could be, I can conquer the universe and nothing could stop me. Then when I was going to take it, Landia woke up and roared fiercely at me. I floated as fast as I can to the Lor, avoiding Landia's fire balls. Inside the ship, I thought I was safe until the Lor started shaking violently. Landia was attacking the ship, so I decided to counterattack. I comanded to the Lor to fire stars at Landia.

Landia started to get tired, I had won, but then it used the power of the crown to split itself into four smaller dragons and started attacking again. This time they were harder to hit and they attacked from every direction.

The Lor was taking great damage. And I didn't know what to do. In one point of the battle, one of them tackled the Lor so hardly that it started to drop energy spheres that scattered around Halcandra. When I noticed this, I started panicking.

"What should I do?! What should I do?!" I cried in panic. Next the Lor showed me a picture of a star-looking yellow planet with to blue rings around it, it was Planet Popstar.

" Do you think we most escape to Popstar?" I asked, but there was no response. "Hmm... Ok!" And I started making the coordinates to the planet. Then the Lor opened the a portal and entered inside it in a blink of an eye.

At the other side of the portal the Lor started collapsing and crashed, and as a result, I got knocked out.

After a while I woke up and noticed four creatures staring at me. I checked them quickly, the first was wrapped around by a blue cape and also was wearing a mask, the other one was tall and was dressed in red, the next to him was small and was wearing a blue bandana, and the last one was pink and round... Wait! Pink and round? Is that him? Is that Kirby? I didn't take enough time to examine every single detail as I went to the starboard.

I stared checking Lor's status, apparently it had lost five important parts, the oars, both wings, the emblem and the mast, but not only just that, it also lost all the 120 energy spheres. I'm now in a different planet, that is billions on miles away from my home planet, with all the ship parts scattered around Planet Popstar." I'm done for sure" I thought aloud. Suddenly I felt a gentle pat and turned around and saw the pink one, who said "Don't be sad." and then made a gesture with his hand "I'm going to help you!". I stared at him for few seconds "We can use him, after repairing the ship you can bring to Halcandra and make him beat Landia." A voice in my mind said. Then the other three came closer and also offered their help. I started shaking Kirby's hands, thanking their offer and turned to the screen and searched the first part, the oars. They were on the top corner of the planet, in a place called Cookie Country. And the group went onward, looking for the first I stayed making few reparations, hopefully they'll come back soon with the first ship part.


	4. Chapter 3: Returnig Part II

**Chapter 3: **Returning Part II

Few days had pass since the Lor crashed in Dream Land and I managed to know them better. The fat one is known as King Dedede, or at least is how his waddle dees called him, he's confident, greedy and selfish, but also brave, strong and he may not a great leader, but he will do his best to keep his lands safe. The one with the bandana is Bandana Waddle Dee, or just simply Bandana Dee. He's nice, dedicated and a really loyal servant of Dedede. He may be cute and small, but don't subestimate him, because he is a strong warrior. The masked one is Meta Knight. He is one of the strongest warriors that I had ever seen in my life. He is quite, clever and powerful, he actually reminded me a knight from a Halcandran legend. He doesn't talk to me very often, the others said that he isn't a great talker. He once worked for Dedede, but now he prefers to stay by his own. And the last one, as I guessed, is Kirby. And just as I had heard; he is kind, brave, optimist and friendly. He is also a bit naive and glutton. He had tell me many of his adventures. My favorite is one that he called _MilkyWay Wishes. _Appearantly he and Dedede were archenemies. He also fought Meta Knight and Bandana Dee, along other folks, before.

The four had help me so much, so I let them train in the training rooms and play the subgames and also let Kirby try the challenge stages. He was an ace beating them. He truly likes to play them and get those medals.

Today I was waiting for them to come back with the mast. I was so close to come back to Halcandra, and all thanks to them. I was facing the screen, checking the current status. Four out of five of the missing parts had been retrieve as well as 84 energy spheres. And then they came back with the mast. The last ship part touched The Lor and it elevated to the sky, showing its glory. All the five missing parts were retrieved, the oars, both wings, the emblem and the mast; The Lor Starcutter had reborn! Then they came inside.

"Thanks guys, specially you Kirby, for all your help!" I said happily.

"That wasn't nothing, Magolor. It's a pleasure help you!" said Kirby modestly

"Yeah! Ya should had seen the fight. It was not exactly a big deal." said Dedede confident.

"The Great King truly knows how to fight! He was like a boss there" comented the waddle dee.

"Ya weren't too bad either" said Dedede

"Well well, you had had done some much for me. And a promise is a promise." I said "So I'll take you to my homeland, Halcandra. Halcandra is located in Another Dimension really far away from your planet, but the Lor can take us in a blink of an eye. Pack some snacks, Kirby, we're going to Halcandra!"

I got back to the keyboard and started stating the coordenates. And by pressing one button, the Lor suddenly elevated up high to the sky and opened a portal. It flew throught it in great speed. During the landing, the Lor started shaking violently, enough to knock out all of us, but luckily not enough to lose another ship part. When we regain our consciousness, I went to the computer to check who attack us.I got shock when I discovered who did it."Oh no..." I said "Landia..." That dragon had noticed my return...


	5. Chapter 4: Formidable Foe

**Chapter 4:** Formidable foe

"Guys, the name of that dragon is Landia." I said "It had been on a deep sleep, but by some reason it woke up and went on rampage. Please Kirby, defeat that dragon, do it for me."

"Don't worry, Magolor, you can count on me!" Exclaimed the young puffball.

"I'm going too!" stated Dedede, rising his fist.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do it!" said Bandana Dee.

Meta knight didn't said nothing, but he confirmed we a single nod.

"Thank you very much!" I said, shaking ther hands."And also, I lost some energy spheres in Halcandra too!"

They got onward to find Landia and also retrieve all the energy spheres. I turned back to the screen and stared at it. I looked at that image of Landia on the screen. And I felt shivers when I looked at its eyes. They were kinda familiar, but I don't why.

A couple of days later Kirby and his gang returned with 36 energy spheres, adding them with the other 84 will make an amount of 120 energy spheres. I can't believe it, they found all of them, but what else can I expected from Kirby. That was really kind from them. Dream Land's habitants were really kind, that's why I like Planet Popstar so much.

" It's time for the final showdown, Kirby."I started "And Landia is really a formidable foe..."

**A/N:This is the shortest chapter in the entire story so far. Actually this and the next chapter were going to be the same,(also Returning) but I decided to separate them. Hope you still liking the story.**


	6. Chapter 5: It's mine

**Chapter 5:** It's Mine

"It' stoke for the final showdown" I said "And Landia is a really formidable foe. So team up if necessary and use your combined powers to fell the beast... As a token of my gratitude, I'll let you in on a little secret about this ship. The Lor is a legendary Halcandran vessel crafted by the ancients. It's said that an incredible power was used to construct it"

"Really?" asked Kirby

"Yes, and it's same power gave rise to clockwork stars that soar the cosmos...mysterious items that can bring things into life...and countless other legendary creations. I excavated this ship in the volcano where Landia dwells and repaired it. But there's another ancient artifact there, one that lets you rule the universe! And I have a feeling that Landia isn't willing to part with it quiet so easily. So hurry and defeat that dragon for me!"

"We will Magolor!..."

I was in the Lor Starcutter watching the giant screen.

"The time has come." I said and left the ship, floating towards Dangerous Dinner, to Haldera Volcano. When I got there, I noticed that the gang already defeated the dragon. I descended infrom of them and said "Bravo Kirby. You've truly earned your reputation as a hero. Your help defeating Landia was invaluable." Then I turn to the crown that had drop off Landia's top head and grab it. I stared at it and said "Ah... At long last it's mine..."


	7. Chapter 6: The Explanation

**Chapter 6: **The Explanation

"...the source of limitless power...the Master Crown!" I said as the crown jumped to my head and I was turned into a much more powerful and bigger version of myself. My hood looked more like a jester hat. My scarf was larger and my belt was now purple. ,y yellow mittens became larger white gloves. My body got a gaseous look, it was color red and blue. My _wrists_ had a sun-like ring each. My eyes were orange. And the Master Crown grew larger, it was attached to my head and its gemstone was green.

"Obtaining this crown has been my ultimate goal all along!" I said and then noticed that they were shocked."What's with all the weird looks? Fine. Let me explain everything. I fought Landia by myself and lost. So I fled to Planet Popstar. That's when the thought struck me... I could have you defeat Landia for me! A stroke of genius, I know. You even helped me repair my Starcutter. I really appreciated that, by the way. Anyway... Muahahahahahahaha! The time has come to your planet... No! The time has come for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to me. And for being such a big help in all of this, your planet gets to go first!" I created a portal and entered to it saying "Prepare to bow Popstar! Welcome your new overlord!"

**A/N: I know this chapters are getting really short, but I promise that the next one will be a bit larger.**


	8. Chapter 7: Another Dimension

**Chapter 7:** Another Dimension

I was floating through the dimensional tunnel towards Planet Popstar. I thought that no one could stop me until I turned back and noticed Kirby and his gang riding smaller versions of Landia. I can't believe that they had team up to stop me. I felt so mad, but at the same time I found it logical, after all they I'm going to take their planet.I could explain them why, but I don't think they would listen. So the only thing I can do was defeat them."So you're trying to stop me, huh?" I said and summoned the Lor Starcutter to attack. But by some reason it had darker colors, its color scheme was purple and dark blue."Let's show them a lesson, Lor!" I said and the Lor started shooting stars at them. They dodged the projectiles and the Landias started firing fire balls. Almost all the fire did hit the Lor. Then it threw its wings as boomerangs, and the party dodged them as the dragons were charging the next attack and then release it. Those caused great damage to the Lor. Next the Lor started to summon giant energy balls. King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee took damage, but Kirby and Meta Knight avoid them. Then Meta Knight and his dragon dashed to the Lor. The Lor then changed of color, what's going on with all of this color pallet thing, now it was orange and red. Then I noticed had lost the half of its energy. It needed time to recharge, but it would take hours to recover and they still intact. So I decided to continue attacking. The Lor, again, started throwing stars, yet those were multiple stars. They barely avoided the attack. Next it threw its oars, one after the other, and then all returned to their respective place. After that, the Starcutter made itself a force field and dashed towards the the gang and next started shooting stars from the distance as returning to its current position. Then the next attack, which I'd considered it the more powerful attack from the Lor Starcutter, was a power tornado that comes from the mast. And during the performance of this attack, the ship will spin around. Bandana Waddle Dee and Kirby got caught by it and took a lot of damage. The ship, again, shoot giant energy balls, more than the last time. The gang did avoid the blue and red ones, but all, except for the waddle dee, got caught by the yellow ones. I was about to comand to the Lor the next until a charged shot, that came from Bandana Dee's Landia, knocked it off and made it fall. I was truly furious, they had beaten my ship. I floated away with they following behind. They were getting closer and show up their weapons.

"You'll not stop my plans!" I cried and created a pair of energy balls. I threw both balls at them. But Meta Knight blocked them with his sword. I got much more furious and charged larger ones and shoot them. The first one hit Dedede, the next one Bandana Dee. Meta Knight countered the first, but he still got hit by the second. Kirby got distracted by that and got hit. The gang had separate from Landia and fell in as small planet nearby the portal. I knew that Kirby and his comrades were really strong, so I expanded my power. Altering a bit my appearance. My hat was black with red endings. My scarf was also black and the belt red. My body was totally red, darker in the borders. My face was white and my eyes purple. The crown didn't changed too much, but its gemstone was now pink."It is time for the final battle!" I thought and teleported to the place they ended.

**A/N: I know, I'm not good at writing boss battles, especially long ones. And I also know that the Lor wasn't suppose to changed color in the middle of the battle. But I'm decided to mix the main mode and the extra mode a bit. And one last thing, had you noticed that this is actually the 8th chapter, counting the prologue, and Another Dimension is the 8th level. I actually didn't noticed when I started, but yeah what a coincidence, no?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle

**Chapter 8:** The Battle

I teleported to a blue dwarf planet. The portal that leads to Popstar can be seen at the distance. In the small planet I found Kirby and his comrades ready to fight. Kirby had got the sword ability. I, with a hostile gesture, stated that the battle had begun. I shoot some energy balls at them. The team easily dodged that, but they didn't expect me to teleport and shoot them from the other side. Kirby barely managed to avoid the attack. But Meta knight was the one who actually saw that coming and counter attacked with shuttle loop. Next I teleported to the middle of the battlefield and summoned spikes from the ground. The team avoided them completely and attacked. I felt great pain. I summoned more energy balls. They dodged all of them. I teleported far away from them and started launching fire. Kirby and Meta knight block the shots with their swords. Dedede was about to get hit when the waddle dee took the hit instead, what a faithful soldier I should confess. Unfortunately he isn't my ally. I teleported back to the battlefield and fired more spheres. Then I got a really strong hit from Dedede's hammer. I felt that my actual vitality was on the half. I was so mad, I created a black hole. The gang ran as fast as they can and escaped from the black hole. They looked really tired, it was my opportunity. I created more energy balls and launched them. They barely dodged. Then, with a simple gesture of hands, I launched a hyper beam. They avoided it by flying above. Then I teleported back to the middle of the field when I felt two blades hitting against me. It was a combo of shuttle loop and upward slash. I felt really weak, so I used the power of the crown to recover and made a star-shaped shield that can't be destroy by normal attacks. The only way they can harm me is by really powerful attacks. Then I summoned three portals and three random enemies spawned from them. One of them was a Super Hothead. Kirby quickly inhaled it and became Monster Flame. He quickly summoned a beast made of flames that broke one part of shield.

"Why Magolor, why?" He said breaking the silence, finally talking.

"You wouldn't understand!" I cried and then with a simple movement Kirby's ability disappeared. Then Kirby inhaled a Super Chilly and became Snow Ball. I, aware of what could happen, created a wind current to make harder to damage my shield. But Kirby turned into a giant ball and dashed towards me. That destroyed another part of the shield. I then discarded his copy ability.

"We thought you were our friend!" said Bandana Dee and next he beat a Super Waddle Doo and Kirby inhaled him and became Flare Beam. He summoned an giant energy ball and tried to guide it with his staff. It destroyed another part of the shield. I removed the ability and made another black hole.

"I wish we didn't have help ya!" screamed a really furious Dedede. When the hole closed he found a hammer like the one that Super Bonkers got and lunched at Kirby, who swallow it and became Grand Hammer. I teleported away. On the ground six portals appeared one by one, five contained energy balls and the last one me. I was about of summoning spikes when a enormous hammer broke part of the shield. I removed his copy ability again.

"Don't you see what are you doing?" asked Meta Knight calmy, bit with a bit of anger on his tone."I am not quite sure if you have control on yourself."

"What do you mean with that?!" I said. The knight defeated a Super Blade Knight and Kirby inhaled his sword and turned into Ultra Sword Kirby. With one single slash, he destroyed the entire shield. It would take a while to regenerate that shield. But Kirby run to me and swing his sword. Fortunately I saw that coming and blocked the sword with the ring from one of my hands. Kirby and I tried to takedown the other one. Kirby then started loosing strength, I was about to win. I looked to his blue eyes, few tears where coming from them.

"Don't you remember our promise?..." he said in a sad tone.

"What promise?!" I said.

"Y-your p-promise! That one you s-said before l-leaving to battle L-Landia..." Kirby answered weakly.

Then I remembered. I was on the Lor talking to Kirby. I said "You have found 120 energy spheres. Oh man! I can't believe you found them all."

"Yeah I can't believe it either, but me and the guys found them!" Kirby answered.

"Kirby you seriously rock! I'm so, so thankful for all your help! High five, low five, all that! By the way, I knew about you long before our fateful meeting."

"You did?"

"Of course I did. You're Kirby, the happy-go-lucky hero with the bottomless stomach. I even know somebody who knows you quite well! Even on this world, you're incredibly popular!"

"Really? Wow!"

"There may even be some folks here who have fought with you before. If everybody would just get along, it would make things so much easier."

"Indeed."

"Nothing good comes of fighting. Let's always stay friends, Kirby!"

"Let's always stay friends, Magolor!"

That memory remind me something else, something I forgot days ago, who I was? How did I let all this happen, that power blinded me completely and I didn't notice it. Suddenly I felt great pain, Kirby beat me. He slashed me multiple times, transforming his sword each hit and ended up with a sword fifty times his size. I felt my body burning and everything faded black...


	10. Chapter 9: C-R-O-W-N-E-D

**Chapter**** 9:** C-R-O-W-N-E-D

I can't see anything, except for black. I felt something covering me and claws attaching to my body. I also felt great pain in my stomach. What had happened?

"I let you the control too much time!" said a monstrous voice "But now it's my turn to end this once for all!"

"W-who a-a-are y-you?" I said in fear.

"Who I am?! Well... I'm the Master Crown!" it said. The Master Crown? This can't be possible or maybe it could be. I was really shocked, the legends never said it had life by its own, nor the stories or rumors. I bet it had been controlling my thoughts and dreams all this time, but I never noticed it. I wish I could have noticed this, but now I was late, it took the control of my body, and my soul is trapped here, helpless.

"Magolor... What happened to you?" a childish voice said in a scared tone, Kirby's. Apparently I can heard them, but they can' these me.

"Kirby... This isn't not longer Magolor." a deep voice said, Meta Knight's.

"Are you stating that he had no longer control on his own body? So he is possessed, but by who?" asked Dedede

"This isn't a who, but a what." said the knight "This is only a manifestation of the crown itself"

"So it is sentience..." said Bandana Dee "How do you know?"

"I can sense it, I can sense it's evil presence trap inside." Meta Knight answero

"Poor Sad Shell" Kirby said.

"So what do we do?" asked the waddle dee.

"We most defeat him!" Meta Knight said coldly.

"But I don't want to hurt him, no more!" Kirby said

"Kirby, this is for his own good and universe's" Dedede said softly.

"Ok... Let's shattered the crown!" said Kirby.

"So the guys that you betrayed now are trying to save you" the crown said "How kind of them... And also STUPID! They don't know who are battling!"

"Hey! Don't call them like that" I said "I know that they will beat you!"

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"I-I t-trust them! I do!"

"So are you stating that they're your friends?"

"Well..."

"NO! No one will like to befriend someone like you! A THIEF! A LIAR! A TRAITOR"

Those words depressed me and made my heart feel guilty. It was right, no one will not befriend me after knowing what I've done, not even Kirby. Then I started feeling like if what was covering my body was starting to disappear, and the pain was worst than before. Kirby, the guy... They have defeated me.

"KIIIIIIRRBY!" I cried.

I ended on some sort of pedestal, I was back on my true form. The Master Crown shattered in several pieces. I felt peace on my soul. I heard a voice approaching closer. It was Kirby's.

"Magolor" he cried. He and his friends got closer.

"K-Kirb-by" I said weakly "I-I'm so sorry... for everything"

"Magolor, I-I..." he started, with tears on his eyes. My body rose and everything have faded white...

**A/N:** **I actually don't think that Magolor has a mouth, in Dream Collection, when you beat him, he stared at the sky and most of his face can be seen and he doesn't has a mouth. I actually think that that mouth from Magolor soul is the same thing as Dedede's mouth in his stomach whe he's possessed by dark matter. It is possible that I can be wrong, thought.**


	11. Chapter 10: Memories

**Chapter 10:** Memories

Everything I can see was white. I opened my eyes and found that I was floating in nothingness. There weren't no stars, nor planets, basically a void. The only thing I can see were the white sky and some wooden blocks with different shapes and colors. _How did I end here? Why did I end here? What happened before I ended here? Who I am?..._ All those questions were on my head, I can't remember anything. I didn't even remember my own name. Then few blocks float infront of me. Ironically those together made a shape of a boat. Suddenly a word came to my mind, _Lor._ That word sounded familiar to me, but I didn't know why. Then I remembered another word,_ Starcutter._

"Lor... Starcutter?" I thought aloud "It kinda sounds very familiar." And then I remembered that time I first found it.

"Lor Starcutter? It sounds like my name _Magolor__._" Magolor...that's my name!. I was starting to remembering. I remembered all those days hiding in the ruins of Egg Engines, when I explored Halcandra's Volcanoes, when I repaired the Lor and started my travel, all those planets, all those stories and legends... I remembered Landia, Planet Popstar, Dreamland, the crash, the crown and, and Kirby... I remembered Kirby and how did I betrayed him and his friends, and when they defeated me, but am I alive? Well... It didn't seemed that I was dead at all. But how did I survived?

I had been here for few weeks, may be months, even years... I didn't know. For some reason I didn't need to eat or drink. Yet I still needed to sleep, but every time I wanted to sleep I always ended having the same nightmare, the events from the past. Those events were haunting me every moment since I got trapped here. I wished I could only just leave them in the past, but all that guilt wouldn't leave my head. I wished that at least I could had apologized to Kirby.

In one point, I started to play with those blocks, that for some reason they don't separate from each other unless I separate them by myself, quite weird. But I didn't cared about how does it work, by the way. I actually liked to play with them and made wonderful constructions. I was getting better doing this each time. See my finished works actually made me almost forget all that guilt, almost.

I had woke up. I was in the Lor Starcutter, on my bed, wearing my pajamas.I looked around the room."So all that was a dream." I said to myself. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom room. After taking a shower and putting on my clothes, I went to the kitchen where, to my surprise, were Kirby and his friends.

"Good morning Magolor." said Kirby, eating cereal, smiling happily. Then the other ones salute me as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Bandana Waddle Dee, preparing more pancakes.

"Um... Thanks, but I'm not hungry" I said.

"Again eatin' a midnight snack, Magolor?" asked Dedede, swallowing some pancakes "Did ya had another nightmare?"

"Actually yes, I got a really horrible nightmare." I stated.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" asked Meta Knight politely, who had a coffee mug on his hand. I simply nodded and started explaining what had happened, starting with the day when I took them to Halcandra.

"... And I ended trap in a void." I concluded.

"Wow, what a horrible nightmare." said Kirby "But I don't think you would betray us, Magolor."

And then all my surroundings changed, we were on top of Haldera. The Master Crown laid on my hands. And the guys were staring at me. Kirby was crying. And the other three looked very angry.

"This is how ya repaid us?" said Dedede.

"This is how you repaid Kirby?" said Bandana Dee, comforting Kirby.

"You had use all of us for your evil plan. You TRAITOR!" said Meta Knight.

"M-M-Magolor... I t-thought you were g-good, but I-I was c-completely wrong." said Kirby "Y-you are a MONSTER!

"Kirby..." I said.

"Get away from me! I don't want to see you! I-I HATE you!" He cried.

Then all my surroundings changed. I was on that planet were my battle with Kirby took place. Yet instead of fighting, I was watching them fight another... me. When Kirby made his final slash I saw him. A horrible creature with black skin that looked like goo. With pointy fingers, and hexagons on its wrists. He was wearing a silver crown that attached all his entire body and was connected to a pair of wings. He had white eyes and a big grin, that inside revealed a red eye. That creature was me.

I saw the entire battle and how Kirby ended it. He stabbed the gemstone with his sword. Then the entire scene paralyzed and shattered. I was in a dark place. Claws were grabbing my body and ears. Hexagons were on my wrists. Eight blue eyes were staring at me, judging me. A pair of them got closer and revealed a small version of Landia, then the other three step closer as well. All of them were charging a shot and fired at me, but one second before the attack could touch me, the surroundings changed once more. I was on a big room with walls color blue and red, both adorned by hexagons that looked like shattered pieces of a mirror, golden gears and stars. The floor was a high pitched black. Hanging on the ceiling was a golden mobile with the Lor Starcutter, the Master Crown and a blue gear. Also a sun and a crescent moon, a clockwork of the stars, and a beach ball. There were four doors, two of them locked. One was decorated with golden gears and the other with red hearts and bows. The ones that weren't locked were similar to each other. Both were made of wooden shapes of different colors, actually both mirror each other. The only diffence was that the top center block from each door had a different drawing, one got a yellow star and the other a golden crown. Inside one of the doors was Kirby, who looked really worried, like if he was looking for someone else and on the other one was the Master Crown on a pedestal, I bet that if I got closer I can hear it say "take me!". I was quite confused about this, what am I supposed to do?

"Choose Magolor... this is your decision..." a voice said "But be careful, one will end your life..."

I was about to take one of the doors and suddenly I woke up. I still inside this void, all that was a crazy dream. I glanced at the wooden blocks and started stacking them. When I finished, the building look really familiar, it looked like a small gate from a castle. Then I noticed something, that I somehow recreated the door from my dream. Every single block was on its exact place in that dream, except for one, the top center. Next I turned around looking for another block and found a single wooden block in one of the faces was a drawing of a crown and on its opposite face was a star. I placed t with the crown picture facing me and the gate shone and revealed the Master Crown on a pedestal. I removed it and the portal disappeared, then I place it again, but this time with the star facing me and I saw a really worried Kirby. Then I remove it and the portal disappeared. I stared at the block and placed it one last time. And the portal opened. I passed throught it, yet I wasn't with Kirby or the crown. I was in a playground, or I think. Few kids were staring at me."Um...excuse us, but where did you came from?" one of them said. "Actually I don't know either." I answered. After an awkward silence all of them left. I turned around and noticed that I was in Egg Engines, Halcandra. I then saw the different areas of the playground. The swings were all broken and the slides were rusty, the seesaws weren't working properly. I was on the sand box. I saw a group of kids with upset faces, this was apparently the only playground in Halcandra. I stared there watching their parents take their children and left to their homes. I then decided to leave as well. I went to a small house. It had old walls and a hole on the ceiling, there was only one room that contains a pile of pillows and a blanket, a small box and few dusty books. That was my old house. I laid on the pile of windows and stare at the beautiful starry sky. I remembere those children been taken by their parents. I wish I could have met my parents. I tilted my body to my left and noticed some thing, there were pictures on floor. I got up and took them. All those were photos of me, when I was a baby. I kept the memory when the orphanage owner gave them to me before closing. Some of them also showed my parents. This pictures meant a lot for me. They were the only proof that states that I once had parents. I didn't know why didn't I take them to the Lor Starcutter. I place them between the pages of an old book, that is titled as "The Legends of Halcandra", in that booked showed few details about Halcandra's greatest artifacts, like the clockworks of the stars, an ancient vessel, and the... crown. I suddenly closed the book and got back to the bed.

During the entire night I was unable of sleep. I cannot stop thinking in those kids. At one point, I just gave up and went to the playground. I noticed that nearby it was a pile of metallic pieces. Then an idea came to me. I went back to home and got some paper and a pencil. Tonight will be a really busy night.

On the next day, few kids were passing nearby the place and noticed someting, the place had changed, the slides, the swings, everything was renewed. I was there too, sleeping on a bench. I felt someone poking my head. I opened my eyes and saw a little girl."Thank you!" she said and left with her friends to swings. I felt a nice feeling, like a feeling of satisfaction, I was happy. I had never filled so happy since I stole the...crown. And that memory came back to my head, all that guilt, all that pain.

I had surely made one of the most stupid decisions, I was heading to find Landia. With the book on my hands, floating throught Dangerous Dinner to the summit of Mt. Haldera. What I wasn't expecting was, no only just find Landia on the feet of the volcano, but also the Lor Starcutter parked right next to them. I thought that the Lor was trapped in that dimension. How does it end up here? And were Landia waiting for me? Why would they be waiting for me? Are they waiting for me to arrive to kill me? I was about to leave until they noticed my presence. One of them stepped closer. I was paralyzed in fear. I closed my eyes, ready to get the blow that will end with my life. I waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes. Landia were just staring at me, the four dragons. Like if they were waiting for something, may be the perfect moment or may be something else. I gazed at the eyes of the closest one. They didn't show any sign of anger or hatred, they showed instead a neutral feeling. They weren't mad, nor happy, not even worried. They were neutral. I bow infront of them and said "I-I sorry Landia, I know that my past actions weren't right and I really sorry to caused all that trouble." I looked up at them and saw a smile on their faces."Are you forgiving me?" I asked. They nodded."So everything it's OK now?" And they shooked their heads. And then looked at the Lor."Are you vanishing me?" They shook their heads."No? What do you want?" They looked at the vessel again. Then I understood."Are you letting me keep the Lor?" They nodded."Thanks Landia."

I entered to the Lor, everything was on its place. I went to the computer that suddenly turned on. On the screen were words that said "Welcome Magolor"

"Lor... I'm glad of see you again." I said. Then I heard someone typing, I turned around and there was no one else. I turned back to the screen and it said "I glad to see you too, my captain."

"Lor, y-you're... talking to me!" I said stupefied "The rumor was truth, you have your own mind! So that's how you came here, you drove yourself!"

"You guessed right!" And a video showed up on the screen. The dimension was shattering. Kirby and his comrades were floating in panic. Then something catched them. They were Landia. The Lor was by their side and reopened the portal and they all escaped. So that was what have happened when I left. Then I remembered when I used the Lor to stop them.

"Lor... I apologize for making you fight, I lost the entire control of my consciousness."

"You don't need to apologize with me" the screen said and then showed a small dome on a grassland, where certain familiar face went out of it."You need to apologize with him."

Indeed, it was right, I need to apologized to Kirby. I started to set the coordenates.

I said "Next destination, DreamLand, Planet Popstar!"

**A/N: In a posting of Miiverse was stated that after the events of RtDL, Magolor ended up in a dimension beyond space and time, if you don't believe me, that's also stated at the Kirby Wiki. When I first read that I imagine a void, as you can see. Originally I thought in making the Lor go and search for him, but I decided to make him use blocks to form an exit, cause in that posting said that he found an exit. And also to made a way to started with his ability of constructing amusement parks, that also explained why I made him repair a playground.**

**Appearantly that room of that dream recalls the events of another story, who had use it before, huh?**

**And why did I made Landia only forgive Magolor without giving him a ground? Well... when I thought about Landia, Halcandra's protector, I imagine it powerful and fair, but also clever, comprehensive and kind to the ones it most protect.**

**Wow, what a long autor note.**


	12. Chapter 11: Schemes

**Chapter 11: **Schemes

I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed, thinking. I can still hear the words of the crown._ No one will like to befriend with someone like you. A thief! A liar! A TRAITOR!_ I was actually worried. What if they never forgive me? I can still remember Dedede's anger in battle, Bandana Waddle Dee will be, of course, on the King's side and Meta Knight didn't seem to trust me at all. And Kirby... I did remember his sadness, he really cared about me, maybe I should start apologizing with him first. And maybe the others will start trusting me as well. But what he doesn't forgive me? I can still remember that dream, specially Kirby's words._ Get away from me, I don't want to see you! I HATE you!_ I knew it was a dream, but what if he really hates me? It could be possible. Or was only just my mind haunting me? What will happen when I finally arrive there, will they waiting for as Landia did? Will they try to kill me? Will they banish me from the planet? Will they seal me in a cage? Tons of questions were in my mind. Maybe I was just exaggerating. But I should try to show that I really mean it, may be I should offer a gift or something.

"But what kind of gift?" I asked to myself. Then I remembered those kids back in Halcandra. They were really happy when I fixed their playground, yet I can't give Kirby a playground, there maybe tons of those in DreamLand. I should think big. Then an idea came. "That's it, I'm going to build a theme park! But what could be the theme of this theme park?" Then I remembered Kirby's greatest ability "Copy abilities!" I could do a theme park based on Kirby's copy abilities, like challenge stages. But I can't built one challenge stage for every single copy ability. "What abilities should I choose for this projects?" I asked myself "Hm... Maybe Sword Kirby, the king of meele weapons, capable of cutting ropes. Parasol Kirby, capable of floating with the wind currents, getting through spikes and destroying fire blocks. Spark ability could be interesting, with the ability of making electric barriers, charge blasts and shooting bolts. Whip, able of snap items. Wing, the airborne ability, with a fast flight!" Now I got some abilities for the challenges, but I sort of felt that there was something missing. "But what else could I add? Hm... Got it! I had concentrated some much in his copy abilities, but what not use his trademark ability, inhale. A challenge where he can only just use his inhaling and spitting abilities, it could be called Normal Challenge!" But I kinda still feel it incomplete."Why not create a fighter challenge?" I thought, but fighter seems more for a combat than for running throught a course."Maybe I shouldn't do a fighter challenge, may I should try to do something different. Like making a place where he most fight different foes in order of earn points, it could be call Fighter Combat Chamber! But why make it exclusively for fighter, huh? But what other ability could fit in proferly to a Combat Chamber. Then I remember one of the abilities that Kirby first found in his adventure in the Mirror World.

"That's it! Smash Combat Chamber!" I exclaimed. So I got challenge stages and combat chambers, but there still neede something else."I know! There could be a challenge where he could compete against me with whatever copy ability he chooses. And I can create some hazards to make it challenging. It could be called Magolor Race! I could separate some challenges in different zones and add a race at each one." When I finally felt that the idea was complete, I rushed to my table and grabbed paper and a pencil. I started sketching the blueprints. It took me a long while, so long that I didn't notice when did the Lor arrived to DreamLand...


	13. Chapter 12: The Stages

**Chapter 12:** The Stages

Today was a sunny day in DreamLand and I was a bit tired. Yesterday I was unable to sleep because of those nightmares. Even thought Landia and the Master Crown no longer haunt me, the guilt does.

I had eaten already breakfast, so now I was ready to start building. I took some materials from the storage room of the Lor. For the new challenge stages, I'll use wooden blocks; for the Combat Chambers, I decided to use stone blocks; and all the race's courses will be golden, decorated with tiles color whithe and blue, and also golden gears.

With the blueprints on my hands and my tools. I started building. On the first day, I built the Sword and Parasol challenges. On the second day, I built the Spark Challenge and the first Magolor Race. I finished the first level, which I named Happiness Hall because it sounded friendly. On the next day I constructed the Whip Challenge and the Fighter Combat Chamber. On the fourth day I constructed the Wing Challenge and the second Magolor Race. I completed the second level, which I decided to call Apricot Atrium because of its color and architecture. On the fifth day I built the the Normal Challenge and the Smash Combat Chamber. On the next day I built the the third Magolor Race and finished the final level. I named it Last Land to make it sound intimidating.

It's kinda funny that the first letter of each area, all together spells H-A-L and on honor to that, built a secret room in the Normal Challenge that contains switches, and when Kirby press all of them, the word HAL will appear, like some sort of a "HAL Room". I also place two rooms that contains blocks that spell the said word and each block contains some point coins.

On the seventh day I built the training rooms, one per area. Each the room has the first letter of its respective level. The training rooms of level 1 and 2 were made of wood and the last one was made of stone.

After all the work from this past days, I finally finished the theme park or not? I still feel that something was missing. I entered to the Lor's storage room and notice that there still have remaining parts. Then an idea came to my head.

"I can do extra stages!" I thought aloud. And then I got to my desk and started to create the blueprints for the final stages. I decided to make a Smash Combat Chamber EX, which is a harder and longer version of the Smash Combat Chamber. It was a challenge to test Smash Kirby's skills in some sort of mid-boss rush. And I also decided to create a Magolor Race EX. A combine version of all the previous races, where I'm going to use my most powerful spells, but Kirby will be fine.

For the ninth day both challenges were completed and tested. I was very tired for all that hard work and I still needed to finish the medal system of each level. So in the next morning, I was ready to try the stages once more. I tried to get a gold in each stage, which wasn't an easy task. I hope Kirby could earn a platinum medal in each stage as he did in the Lor. When I finally settled the scores at each stage, I decided to also rank the entire score. But instead of using medals, I decided to use trophies. There would be a bronze, silver, gold and platinum trophy and also a secret trophy, that only can be obtained by earning platinum on each stage.

Now the entire theme park was finally completed."Tomorrow will be the day, are you nervous?" typed the Lor on its screen.

"Um... I'm a bit nervous." I answered, but actually I was really nervous. I'm going to apologize to the boy that I have betrayed and almost killed. I was really, but really nervous. But for now I'm going to take a rest, I had worked really hard...


	14. Chapter 13: Forgiveness and Challenges

**Chapter 13: **Forgiveness and Challenges

It was another sunny day on DreamLand, and I was still sleeping, but who can blame me, I had been working hard. And actually it has been the first time in a while that I can finally sleep without been woke up by a nightmare.

Suddenly the Lor started beeping, waking me up in the progress. I floated as fast as possible to the computer. There, the Lor showed on its screen that someone was standing at the entrance. The guy was small and round, like the majority of DreamLand's inhabitants. But the feature that called my attention was that the guy had pink skin, red shoes and blue eyes, he was Kirby.

I got shocked, DreamLand's hero was right in my entrance. Why? Is he going to beat me up? Does he want me to leave? Is he going to kill me for almost kill him? I was really nervous, almost afraid."Don't get afraid captain Magolor, go do it." typed the vessel "I know you can do it."

I got to the entrance and opened the door and said "Hello Kir..." suddenly interrupted by Kirby, who was hugging me tightly, fom his eyes tears of relief falling.

"I thought that you were gone." he said "But you're fine! How?" Then he pulled apart.

"Were you worried? I thought that you were mad at me" I said.

"Mad with you...? What made you think that?

"Well, you know, all the fuss and problems I caused on my first arrival."

"Yeah, but that's on the past, after all I know that those weren't your real intentions. That was the crown manipulating you."

"Even thought the crown does had manipulate me, I still had done horrible things."

"But you really didn't mean to do such things, maybe you were blind by the illusions of such great power, but your heart always stilled noble, I know and the Lor too."

"You do?"

"Of course, you told me once. You said that the Lor will do almost anything as the heart of its captain stills noble. And as how loyal did the Lor Starcutter was to you is proof enough."

"Wow... yeah, I should forget all that in the past. You sounded so clever, like Meta Knight"

"Really? You think so? By the way. What brings you to come back to Popstar?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"I needed to apologize to you."

"But you did apologized before."

"I did?"

"Yeah, back there in another dimension, after the crown shattered."

"Really?"

"Mmhh.. And I forgave you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and also what was that thing that you were working on, few waddle dees spotted you constructing something and I came hear as soon as I heard the notice."

"Well... as signal of apologize, I built a theme park for you right here in DreamLand."

"Really? Awesome! And what's the thematic of this theme park?"

"Challenge Stages!"

"Like those from the Lor Starcutter, no?"

"Yes, like those. You know, some of these challenges can be a bit difficult... But I know you'll be just fine! Why don't you try to clear them all?"

"It seems that you really have worked on them to make them challenging."

"And you can even face off against me. Hee hee hee... What do you say? Ready to check out my amazing theme park?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go!" I said and we headed there.

Kirby was an ace on these challenges. He was doing his best to earn platinum medal on each challenge stage. He was using every single copy ability on each race. He did have few problems, but they wouldn't stop him. He have recently cleared the Smash Combat Chamber EX and I greeted him with another platinum trophy.

"Ready for the final challenge, Kirby?" I asked.

"More than ready Magolor!" He answered.

We headed for the final time has come for the final race. And I truly wanted to win.

**A/N: It may be possible that the thing about that the Lor capable of do anything as its captain's heart still noble wasn't from the English version, instead for the Spanish version of RtDL. Well the next chapter will probably the last one. Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14: Distant Traveler

**Chapter 14:** Distant Traveler

It was time for the final race, Magolor Race EX. I was on the starting line, Kirby, my opponent, by my side. He had the Smash ability. We were waiting for the race to start.

"3.2.1...Go!"

And the race started both of us ran(and floated) as fast as we could. I fired three fire balls at him and dashed. He dodged by jumping between them and grabbed the coins. Next I summoned few enemies and he defeated them. I fired another fire ball and got underneath the blocks, which Kirby have broken by hitting the bomb block. I got underneath the platform to skip all those metal bocks that Kirby had to break. Kirby got an advantage. I summoned some more enemies and a pair of cannons. Kirby didn't left any coin behind. Then I summoned a pair of gordos and other enemies. Kirby jumped over the gordos and defeated the enemies. I summoned some fire balls and enemies, and dashed. I got few advantage. Kirby dodge the balls and defeated the enemies with his Hammer Flip and Final Cutter. I fired a large electric ball. Kirby jumped on the sand blocks, gathering all the coins, and got closer to me. I shoot few other fire balls. Kirby broke the bomb blocks just in time. I summoned a giant gear from above the blocks. Kirby gathered the coins and jumped before the gear could catch him. I called more enemies. Kirby defeated them with his hammer. Then I fired another large energy ball and dashed few seconds behind. Kirby avoid the attack by breaking a bomb block and running under the ball of energy. We were shoulder to shoulder. I charged three large energy balls. Kirby jumped, gathering all the coins and got to the finish line. He won the race. I came few seconds behind.

"I won!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Oh man, what an exhausting race!" I exclaimed.

"Nice race." he said. We then shook hands."Now, tell me what' sky score?"

"Well..." I said and started to add up the points." You got a... platinum medal! Good job Kirby!"

"Another platinum? Awesome!" he exclaimed and we exited the stage. And I summoned the final trophy.

"Congratulations Kirby! You got the King Trophy!" I exclaimed and gave Kirby a red trophy with a crown on top.

"Wow Magolor... I don't know what to say. This is really amazing!" he said amazed " I bet we will have great adventures together!"

"Actually Kirby, I'm leaving."

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"No Kirby, but don't worry, I'll come back someday."

"And for now I'll waiting for you."

And he started walking away with me floating behind."Let's go Magolor!" he said and we walked (and floated) together. We passed through Nutty Noon, followed by White Wafers. Where we found few bronto burts flying and also Dedede. Next we got to Onion Ocean' coast and saw Bandana Waddle Dee using his spear as a helicopter. Then we were on Raisin Ruins. Where Meta Knight passed gliding after doing a Shuttle Loop. Finally we ended on Cookie Country, where the Lor Starcutter was waiting for me.

"Good bye." said Kirby, waving his hands.

I stared at the Lor and then turned to Kirby.

"Until next time!" I said and dashed to the Lor and entered inside. I got to the computer and the screen showed Kirby, Dedede, Bandana Dee andMeta Knight, along other dreamlanders, waving their hands, like saying good bye. I'll come back to Planet Popstar someday...

The End

**A/N: Well this is basically the end of this entire story. Thank for everyone who had read all the entire story to the end. I hope you liked it and if you did, please review it. See you until next story.**


	16. Extra: Project DDD Deluxe!

**Did you thought that was all? Basically the chapter 14 was the final chapter of the story, but not the last chapter. To be honest, this wasn't planned on the first place, but I decided to do it. Remember that posting of Miiverse I have mentioned chapters ago? The one that talked about Magolor whereabouts. That posting said that Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe was a actually a project of Magolor. So that's why I decided to write this extra chapter. WARNING: possible spoilers to Kirby's Triple Deluxe.**

**Extra:** Project DDD Deluxe!

I have been a while since my last arrival in Planet Popstar, but now I have returned. Some many stuff have happened after I left. Now nearby Kirby's house was a giant plant that contained beautiful flowers called Dream Stalk. Kirby had a friendly fighting tournament with other Kirbies called Kirby Fighters and he is working on another one.

Kirby and I have shared our stories to the other. I told Kirby my adventures on other planets and the theme parks I built, and Kirby talked me about his latest adventure, one that he had titled Triple Deluxe. I don't know why he called it like that, but I'll not questioned my friend.

He told me about King Dedede being abducted by a creature that seems to be from my own species called Taranza. Kirby actually asked me if I do know him and if I'm related to him . And actually not exactly. When I was a baby, my parents died by a factory incident. So I never had known about my relatives. I could be possible that he could be a distant cousin or something, but I'm not sure.

Kirby told me about the entire adventure throught Floralia and his final battle. He also told me about Dedede going into an adventure throught the said world. And told me a sad story about two good friends.

At the end of Kirby's adventure, Dedede got a special activity called Dedede's Drum Dash. That consisted on Dedede jumping on drums, trying to follow a rhythm of a certain song. It was quite similar to a challenge stage, both got point coins, a limit of time and a limit of health. It even had the same rankings; bronze, silver, gold and platinum. The only difference was the Backbeat.

It had inspired me to built this next project, Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. Which consisted on a more complex version of of the original game. With more stages, more music and more stuff.

It was a big project that I asked help to Kirby. He helped me choosing the songs. He suggested me few songs from his latest adventure, Floral Fields, Must Dash, Reflected Laughter and Bouncing Boss Battle. He also suggested a theme called City, the theme Boarding the Halberd and the theme that he heard when he was battling my soul form, Magolor Soul.(It's quite weird that they called that form like that as in that battle my soul didn't have the control on myself). That theme was called CROWNED.

With all those songs chosen, I planed the courses. Of course the first course will be the easiest one, the second one will have a small change. Kirby told me about drums that moved forward and backward, but stilled on the course. I place some of those and also drums that get out of the course for a few amount of time. The third will contain number coins, coins that only can be obtained by collecting them in numerical order. On the fourth I placed blind folds that will not let see Dedede what's infront of him. All those four will represent the four seasons, starting with spring to winter respectively.

The fifth course will have spikeflip drums. Drums that at one side is a drum and on the other has spikes, they changed each tempo. The sixth one will contain propeller drums, drums that start moving after bouncing on it. An the last one, the extra, will contain all those items as well as pencils appearing from the ground and the sky.

After building all the courses, I felt some sort of feeling, some was missing. Then I thought about something, may be a secret mode, the same songs in harder courses. So I built them both the normal mode and the secret mode.

After both modes were completed, Kirby sujested me placing key chains that he have found in his adventure. And I agreed with the idea and placed Kirby 8-bit looking key chains on the normal mode. The hard mode will be more varied.

I also place some cardboard decorations at the background to make it look more fun. All of those were moved by a group of waddle dees, who simply offered their help.

After finally finishing the stages, I started to state the rankings of each stage and the entire score. The medal ranking will be the same as the original game. And the entire score will be ranked by trophies as I did on the New Challenge Stages, yet there wouldn't be a King Trophy, only just bronze, silver, gold and platinum.

Each trophy will contain a statue of Dedede, making a different pose in each one. On the last one, I not only just placed Dedede, but also Kirby, and Dedede's new friend, Taranza.

It was the moment for me to present my new project to the King. I was quite nervous. Kirby did forgive me, but Dedede was a different person. I thought that he was one of those persons that never forgive. But I most try at least. I floated to the entrance of the palace and floated to the throne room.

The floor and the walls were made of marble. The walls contain few red banners with Dedede's trademark symbol, a peace sign. There was a red carpet that guide form the entrance to the throne. On the ceiling there was a crystal dome. I expected that Dedede will be sat on his throne, but there wasn't no one there. Then I felt a gentle pat and turned around. I saw a waddle dee that wielded a spear.(Not Bandana Dee)

"Are you looking for the Great King?" he asked.

"Yes, where is he?" I said.

"He left minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I don't know where."

"Um... Thanks for telling me."

And I left the palace.

I was heading back to the Lor Starcutter, that was parked close to the course number one. When I finally found it, I got shocked. There was not only just Kirby and one waddle dee, but also the King and a floating figure.

The figure was a bit larger than Kirby. His skin was brown, like my, but darker. His silver hair had a bowl haircut. He had a pair of horns color orange and yellow at the tips, with a brown line separating the colors. He got four pairs of eyes, three pairs on his hair,a pair in the front and two pairs behind, which I presume that are only just for adornation. The other pair were on his face. The eyes of on his hair were orange and yellow;and the pair of his face were white, and glowed. He had a big mischievous white smile and a pair of orange fangs. He wore a green body suit with white rectangular buttons and a red empty circle design at each side and a red sting like thing on the bottom, a red scarf tied infront, a cape that on the outside is green with orange boardings and a pattern of spider web and on the inside was red. He also had six gloved hands floating close to him. Each mitten was white, with the thumb tip and the wrist orange as well as a U shape of the same color that comes from the wrist. The guy truly resembled a spider, he must be Taranza.

I got closer to them.

"So ya finally showed up, huh?" said the Dedede "Ya didn't greeted me the last time."

"I w-was really occupied" I said a bit nervous.

"I understand, I understand" he said calmly "Well... Kirby had told me a bit about your small project, and let me tell you my opinion..."

He walked a bit and turned to the entrance and then looked at me. I was waiting for it, I was waiting for his answer.

"And I think that... ya made an excellent work!" he exclaimed.

That wasn't what I expected for answer, I was a bit shocked. But I felt a bit of relief.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Let's give it a try!" Dedede exclaimed, rising his fist to the sky.

And we went to the first course. Dedede was preparing himself and then jumped and the song started. Nearby the course there were few folks watching, one of them was myself. The others were Kirby, a waddle dee, and Taranza.

"Magolor..." Kirby started "This is Taranza."

"A pleasure to meet you." Taranza said, moving one of his hands towards me.

"The pleasure is my" I said, shaking his hand.

"We do look quite similar, no?" the spider looking boy said.

"Indeed" I answered "Do you think we're related?"

"I don't know, my father never told me about my relatives, thought it could be possible. So... Kirby told me that you are a traveler, no?"

"Yes, I'm a traveler. I had travel through many galaxies and visited many planets. And you are a servant, right?

"I WAS a servant." he corrected.

"Oh... I sorry, it wasn't my intention to depresse you."

"Um... It's OK. I'm fine. After all, it was for the good sake of Floralia."

"So..." I started and got interrupted when I heard Dedede bounce the final drum. And floated close to him.

"Well... What's my score?" he asked

"It's a platinum!" I said "Good job!"

"Great! Now to the next course!" he exclaimed.

King Dedede wasn't too bad at all. He was really good keeping the rhythm. He had already completed the extra stage: CROWNED. And I surprised him with the secret mode. In this mode, he decided to wear his Masked Dedede mask.

Dedede had a bit of trouble getting platinum in each stage (even on secret stage one, which contained loops with spikes), but he swore to get platinum rank in every single stage. Now that he finally had gotten the platinum medal of Boarding the Halberd on its hard version, the door of the secret final stage had open.

"The true final stage, CROWNED, reprise, had been unlocked. Ready?" I asked.

"Ya bet it!" Dedede answered and got ready.

He started jumping, trying to avoid every single pencil. Then he got to the flip drum puzzle. He moved back and forth, grabbing all the coins, landing on the right spot of each drum, without missing any Back Beat. He hit the Back Beat Cymbal and landed on a propeller drum. He grabbed the musical coins and the number coins and hit the second cymbal . Next he got to the moving drums part. And passed through it really smoothly. He hit cymbal without getting hit by the sword looking enemies and he was on the half of the course. He collected all the coins, even the ones hid on the clouds and hitanother cymbal. Then he got to part that consisted on breakable drums and gordos. He dodge all the spiky enemies and played another cymbal and collected all the number coins. Then I noticed that there weren't any sign of the bronto burts that were supposed to carry the blind fold, so I grabbed the blind fold and got infront of him. He was too occupied in landing properly on the propeller drum and collecting the number coins to notice me. Then he got into a smaller propeller. He collected all the number coins and hit other cymbal and said " I didn't notice ya, Magolor." And I left giggling a bit. Then he got to the part that contained loops. He carefully passed through the loops grabbing all the coins and hit another cymbal. Then he just avoided more pencils and hit the last cymbal. In front of him, on a zone that doesn't contained hazards, some musical coins appeared spelling the word HAL, representing the acronym from the new challenge stages. The word only just appears by hitting every single cymbal. After collecting all the musical coins, Dedede dashed to the finish. He finished the course in 1 minute and 49 seconds, without leaving any coin, without taking damage and no having missed one back beat. The remaining time was 1:11 and all the back beats were great.

"Well... What'so my score?" Dedede asked.

"It's 86555, another platinum!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! And it only took seven tries!"

Then Kirby and Taranza approached carrying a platinum trophy each one.

"Congratulations Dedede!" both cried happily.

Dedede was truly surprised.

"For me?" Dedede asked.

"Yes, for you." said Kirby. Both, Taranza and Kirby, gave their trophies to Dedede. And he carried them proudly.

Well it was time to leave. I headed to the Lor Starcutter after saying good bye. I glad that the king liked my project. This will not be last time I visit Planet Popstar. I'll come back another day.

**A/N: So Magolor built a theme park for both Kirby and Dedede. Will he built something for Meta Knight and Bandana Dee? Only time could tell...**

**About Taranza and Magolor, I'm do think they're from the same species, but I'm not sure if they're related. There are paintings of both characters on Wild World's haunted mansion, but I still need more clues.**

**Well, this is of course the last chapter I wrote on this entire story. I wanna know, did you like it?**

**Well, that's all.**

**Adiós!**


End file.
